Pesta Ulang Tahun Kaito
by Achira1412
Summary: Aoko ingin mengadakan pesta ultah utk Kaito. Tapi, Kaito memberi persyaratan. Persyaratan apakah? Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal sangat, Typo. RnR :3


**Pesta Ulang Tahun Kaito**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan by Gosho Aoyama**

**Story By: Achira Kuroba**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, gaje, garing, abal, kurang lucu etc ._.v**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan bermaksud untuk menghina character yang terlibat :3**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00, Aoko baru terbangun dari tempat tidurnya karena memang sekolahnya libur dan melihat kalender dindingnya.

"Uhm.. Sekarang tanggal... 21 Juni, wah ultahnya Kaito nih, kasih kejutan ah" gumam Aoko. Aoko langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi, lalu buru-buru ganti baju dan ke rumah Kaito. Di rumah Kaito, ia bertemu ibunya Kaito yaitu Chikage yang lagi menyiram tanaman.

"Selamat pagi tante, hn.. Kaito nya mana ya?" tanya Aoko dengan sedikit basa-basi.

"Selamat pagi, wah tumben Aoko dateng ke sini pagi-pagi gini. Itu, si Kaito lagi molor tuh, biasa klo libur kan bangunnya siang banget" jawab Chikage.

"Emang ada apa ya ke mari?" tanya Chikage balik.

"Enggak apa-apa tan, Cuma mampir. Tante, Aoko sebenernya punya usul, gimana klo ultah nya Kaito kita adain pesta kecil-kecilan, undang temen-temen Kaito!" usul Aoko kemudian.

"Wah, tante setuju tuh!" kata Chikage.

"Apa nih, bahas ulang tahun ulang tahun? Siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanya kaito yang tiba-tiba nongol macam kenampakan.

"Ternyata kamu udah bangun toh Kaito" ujar Chikage.

"Iya nih, aslinya masih mau tidur, tapi males aja. Btw, siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Nahloh? Kamu gak tau nih tanggal berapa?" tanya Aoko balik.

"Kagak, emang nih tanggal berapa sih? Aku males liat tanggalan" ujar Kaito.

"Ini kan ultah kau! Ini tanggal 21 Juni! Gimana sih!" seru Aoko.

"Oh iya ya? Aku gak tau sih, hehe" kata Kaito.

'_Iya lah, orang pikiran mu Cuma nyolong doang' _pikir Chikage.

"Oh ya, ntar aku sama tante mau adain pesta kecil-kecilan buat kamu, kamu mau gak?" tawar Aoko.

"Terserah dah, yang penting, gak ada ikaan.. hiii.. tapi, ada syaratnya, ntar jangan lupa kasih tau yang lain!" kata Kaito.

"Ok-ok, Syarat apaan tuh?"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Kita ke sisi lain dari stage story(?). Tampak Shinichi lagi jogging kesiangan gara-gara tadi pagi gak dibangunin. Tapi, sepertinya dia lagi menggerutu. Bukan karena gak dibangunin, tapi gara-gara ini nih, kita dengerin aja gerutuannya dirinya.

"Hari ini Kaito ultah ya, ah gue kerjain aja tuh anak. Bales dendam gue dikerjain mulu tiap hari sama tuh anak!" gumam Shinichi. Ternyata itu toh, mau ngerjain Kaito. Di tengah perjalanan, dia bertemu Aoko.

"Wah tumben kau jogging kesiangan?" sindir Aoko.

"Maklum, gue tidur malem banget jadi bangun kesiangan" kata Shinichi.

"Emang kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 malem"

"ITU BUKAN MALEM BANGET!" seru Aoko.

"Terus apa dong?"

"Itu mah kebangetan! Masa tidur jam 7 bangunnya kesiangan, kayak aku dong!" kata Aoko.

"Emang loe tidur jam berapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Setengah 7"

"Bangunnya?"

"Jam 8 pagi"

"ITU MAH TAMBAH PARAH!" seru Shinichi balik.

"Udah udah ah, gini.. Ntar sore kau dateng ya ke rumah Kaito, Kaito mau adain pesta tuh. Tapi aku minta tolong sangat, nih tolong beliin kue tart buat pestanya seharga 500 rebu! Ok? Soalnya ku mau beli hadiah dulu!" kata Aoko sambil memberikan uang 500 ribu.

"Oh yaudah deh"

"Jangan lupa undang yang lain ya" kata Aoko lagi sambil pergi. Shinichi berpikir sebentar, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"500 ribu kebanyakan tuh! Mending gue ambil aja 200 ribu, lagian beli kue tart 300 ribu aja udah cukup" gumam Shinichi sambil mengambil uang 200 ribu lalu dimasukkan ke kantongnya.

"Ya udah deh gue pergi aja, ntar diliatin orang" kata Shinichi lalu sambil berlalu pergi. Belum ada sela beberapa jam, dia ketemu Hakuba.

"Jyah, gue mau cari kue tart malah ketemunya bule nyasar dari Uranus" ujar Shinichi.

"Loe kira gue alien? Klo gak suka bilang aja loe gak usah gitu gitu banget deh!" seru Hakuba.

"Gue bercanda, gitu aja kok marah. Eh gue minta tolong nih sama loe, ntar sore kan Kaito mau ngadain pesta ulang tahun, loe dateng ya sama jangan lupa ajak yang laen. Nah permintaan tolong gue, tolong beliin kue tart seharga 300 rebu! Nih uangnya" kata Shinichi sambil memberikan uang 300 ribu pada Shinichi.

"Gue mau mau aja, asal ada ongkos transport nya"

"Ah loe itu bantu tanpa pamrih kayak gue dong! Gue kalo mbantu orang kan, selalu ikhlas" pamer Shinichi.

"... Gue kurang yakin deh sama loe, menurut perasaan gue kata-kata loe itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di hati loe" kata Hakuba.

"Hn.. Ah gak usah pke perasaan perasaan sono pergi ntar keburu sore lho!" suruh Shinichi.

"Iya iya dah" Hakuba pun keburu pergi karena dipaksa sama Shinichi dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Syukur-syukur deh, dia gak tau" gumam Shinichi lega. Kita liat Hakuba aja yuk!

"Huh tuh anak sukanya maksa orang mulu! Beli sendiri kagak bisa, udah punya kaki buat apa tuh kaki? Buat lap pel? Huh!" omel Hakuba gak jelas. Lalu Hakuba berpikir sejenak.

"Tadi kan Shinichi kasih gue 300 ribu, kayaknya kebanyakan deh. Mending gue ambil aja 100 ribu kan lumayan tuh. 200 ribu juga masih dapet roti ukuran sedang" gumam Hakuba sambil mengambil uang 100 ribu.

"Eh Hakuba hakuba!" panggil Heiji yang langsung datang begitu saja dan membuat Hakuba kaget.

"Eh ada kodok ngepet eh kodok ngepet eh ngepet!" seru Hakuba latah.

"Aduh apaan sih? Bikin kaget orang tau gak! Udah tau gue ini latah masih loe kageti aja!" omel Hakuba.

"Ye sorry ma sorry bro, gue Cuma mau nanya. Loe liat Kazuha kagak?" tanya Heiji.

"Jyah, gue gak tau! Lagian itu pacar loe bukan gue, kenapa gue yang urus? Emangnya gue girlfriend sitter apa? Emang dia ilang ye?" tanya Hakuba balik.

"Kagak sih, tadi gue mampir ke rumahnya kata emaknya pergi" jelas Heiji.

"Jyah, klo gak ilang gak usah dicari! Klo ilang baru dicari! Menurut buku Mimin Suparmin..."

"Siapa tuh Mimin Suparmin?" potong Heiji.

"Sodaranya Tatang Sutarma!"

"Oooh"

"Menurut buku Mimin Suparmin, pencarian seperti ini namanya sia-sia! Jadi klo mau nyari, suruh si Kazuha nya ilang dulu baru loe cari!" jelas hakuba.

"Ooh gitu, bener juga! Jadi ntar klo gue ketemu Kazuha, gue suruh ilang dulu ntar gue cari. Ntar klo loe ketemu Kazuha bilangin, suruh hilang jauh! Ntar Heiji nyariin. Btw, loe mau ke mana?" tanya Heiji.

"Ini gue di suruh beli kue tart sama Shinichi buat pesta ultahnya Kaito! Loe ntar dateng ya?" tawar Hakuba.

"Iya, gue pasti dateng! Tapi ada masalah ya bro? Kok loe bingung banget seh?" tanya Heiji.

"Ini gue bingung mau cari yang jual kue tart tapi murah!" jawab Hakuba.

"Oh itu! Kazuha bisa buatin, jualnya juga murah lagi! Ya itu juga, klo gue ketemu ma dia!" kata Heiji.

"Wiiih beneran?"

"Iya! Loe inget ultahnya Shinichi kemaren? Itu dia yang buat!" pamer Heiji.

"Oh iya ya, nih duitnya, gue minta tolong ye! Makasih!" kata Hakuba sambil memberikan uangnya lalu langsung ngacir.

"200 rebu? Hmm, mending gue ambil 100 rebu aja sebagai ongkosnya" kata Heiji dan mengambil uang 100 ribu.

"Sekarang mana ya Kazuha?" tanya Heiji sambil garuk-garuk kepala mirip yang di bonbin itu yang sukanya main di pohon dan suka makan pisang. Sumpah persis banget! *dihajar Heiji*

"Eh, kau ngapain garuk-garuk macam monyet?" tanya Kazuha seketika yang langsung nongol dari sisi barat dan sekaligus menjawab tebak-tebakan tadi(?)

"Akhirnya ketemu juga! Gue cariin di kolong-kolong got kagak ketemu-ketemu!" kata Heiji.

"Kau kira aku tuh tikus got apa? Lagian, ngapain nyari nyari?" tanya Kazuha lagi.

"Ini, gue mau minta tolong. Tolong buatin kue yang harganya 100 ribu buat ultahnya Kaito, nih uangnya" jawab Heiji sambil memberikan uangnya.

"100 ribu? Tapi kue nya kecil, ga papa?"

"Ga apa-apa! Yang penting ada lilinnya!"

"Oh iya, tapi sebenernya... Yang mau dimakan itu kue nya atau lilinnya?"

"Sebenernya kue nya, tapi klo sempet yang pertama dimakan itu lilinnya dulu baru kue nya!" jelas Heiji.

"Ooh, dan sekarang aku tau kenapa kau item" ujar Kazuha.

"Kenapa? Pasti karena aku telah terbakar oleh api cintamu. Iya kan?" kata Heiji kepede-an.

"Bukan! Karena kebanyakan makan lilin! Jadi item tuh kulit!" seru Kazuha lalu meninggalkan Heiji yang cengo di tempat.

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Sementara di rumah Kaito, Aoko dan Chikage sedang menata ruang keluarga buat pesta.

"Syaratnya Kaito aneh juga ya tan" kata Aoko.

"gak tau, mungkin akal-akalannya buat menghindari kesialan pas ultah ya?" ujar Chikage.

"Mungkin juga! Tapi kok, si Shinichi lama banget beli tart nya ya?" gumam Aoko.

"Kau suruh Shinichi buat beli tart?"

"Iya, habis tadi Aoko pergi dulu buat beli hadiah" jelas Aoko.

"Ooh, tante ke sana bentar ya, kamu tolong tata-tata bagian sini" kata Aoko.

"Tata Janeta?"

"Bukan tata itu! Maksudnya menata ruangan ini gitu lho!" jelas Chikage.

"Oh iya-iya, siap tante!" seru Aoko. Chikage pun pergi meninggalkan Aoko sendiri di situ. Kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu yang ternyata itu Kazuha.

"Aoko, nih kue tart nya udah jadi" kata Kazuha sambil membawa kardus yang lumayan besar.

"Eh? Ternyata Kazuha yang buat kue nya ya?" tanya Aoko.

"Iya hehe, Kaito ulang tahun ya?" tanya Kazuha balik.

"Iya, ntar mau dateng ke pestanya gak?" tawar Aoko.

"Sebenernya mau tapi aku ada urusan hehe, nih kue nya ku taruh sini ya" kata Kazuha sambil meletakkan kardusnya ke meja. Aoko pun membukanya dan... Aoko bingung melihat kue nya.

"Kok kue nya kecil sih?" tanya Aoko heran.

"Secara 100 ribu gitu looh" jawab Kazuha dengan sedikit nada alay.

"Hah? 100 ribu? Kayaknya tadi aku suruh beliin 500 ribu kok jadi 100 ribu sih?" gumam Aoko heran.

"Nggak tau, aku dikasihnya 100 ribu sih. Yaudah deh, aku pergi dulu ya" kata Kazuha sambil pergi meninggalkan Aoko.

"Huh! Ini pasti Shinichi nih! Sebaiknya aku cari dia!" gerutu Aoko. Sementara Shinichi..

"Eh Shin, loe mau kasih hadiah apa ke Kaito?" tanya Shinichi.

"Gak tau" jawab Hakuba enteng.

"Gue gak mau kasih hadiah ah, habisnya dia ngerjain gue terus sih!" omel Shinichi.

"Jangan gitu! Menurut buku Mimin Suparmin, kejahatan itu dibales dengan kebaikan!" jelas Hakuba yang tumben banget bener.

"Wah, bijak banget loe. Jadi loe mau kasih hadiah apa?"

"Gue mau kasih ikan teri, terus gue bungkus kotak yang gedhe sama kertas kado yang bagus! Pas dia buka kadonya, dia kan takut banget ma ikan, dia pasti dah histeris itu! Ntar gue suruh dia makan" jelas Hakuba.

"Itu mah sama aja! Kejailan dibales kejahatan!" seru Shinichi.

"Ah sok tau loe! Menurut buku Mimin Suparmin, kita mengasih kado itu yang penting niat!" kata Hakuba.

"Ah bener juga, setuju gue! Klo gitu, gue mau kasih kado ikan mentah yg seger terus gue bungkus pke kotak yang lumayan gedhe terus gue kasih kertas kado bagus! Pas dia buka pasti dia histeris!" seru Shinichi.

"Wah pinter loe!"

"Yang penting niatnya!"

"Bener itu!"

"Kan menurut buku Mimin Suparmin..."

"heh itu punya gue!" seru Hakuba.

"Pinjem bentar.." pinta Shinichi.

"Gak boleh!"

"Emang bukunya mahal ya?"

"Bukunya belum ada!"

"GUBRAK!"

"Nah ini, aku cariin ternyata di sini. Kenapa kamu beli kue yang harganya 100 ribu? Kan tadi aku suruh beli 500 ribu! Jadinya tuh kue kecil kan? Gak mau tau, ganti tuh uang 400 ribu!" protes Aoko.

"Ini nih, salahnya si Hakuba!" seru Shinichi.

"Ga mau tau, ganti tuh 400 ribu!" omel Aoko lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Gilak, Kaito apa gak salah pilih pacar ya? Galak buanget, emang lu beli kue di mana sih Hakuba?" tanya Shinichi pada Hakuba.

"Gue tadi titip sama Heiji" jawab Hakuba.

"Wah beneran tuh anak, ayo cepetan kita cari" ajak Shinichi. Hakuba dan Shinichi pun mencari-cari Heiji. Akhirnya, Heiji diketemukan angus di deket taman (emang udah angus itu -_-)

"Heh Heiji! Ini semua gara-gara loe, tadi gue kasih duit 200 ribu kok jadi 100 ribu sih?" protes Hakuba.

"Iya, nih gara-gara loe kue nya jadi kecil!" seru Shinichi ikutan protes.

"Gue tanya sama loe, loe dikasih uang berapa sama Shinichi?" tanya Heiji.

"300 ribu"

"Loe kasih ke gue?"

"200 ribu"

"Berarti yang salah loe!" seru Heiji dan Shinichi kompak.

"Sekarang gue gantian tanya sama Shinichi, loe dikasih duit berapa sama Aoko?" sekarang gantian Hakuba bertanya pada Shinichi.

"500 rebu"

"Loe kasih ke gue?"

"300 rebu"

"Berarti loe yang salah!" seru Heiji dan Hakuba kompak.

"Ini gimana sih ceritanya, lama-lama gue bingung sendiri" kata Heiji.

"Sama!"

"Gini, nih gue punya uang 500 rebu, coba kita praktekin! Gue yang jadi Aoko, ok?"

"Ok"

"Shinichi, nih beli kue yang harganya 500 rebu! Tolong eaa?" pinta Heiji yang dibuat-buat mirip Aoko.

"Ok, nah terus gue ambil uang 200 rebu gue masukin deh ke kantong. Terus gue ketemu Hakuba. Hakuba, nih tolong beliin kue nya seharga 300 rebu, cepetan!" suruh Shinichi.

"Habis Shinichi ngasih nih duit, gue ambil uang 100 rebu terus ketemu Heiji. Heiji, tolong beliin gue kue tart seharga 200 rebu!" kata Hakuba.

"Nah terus gue ambil 100 ribu dan ketemu Kazuha. Siapa yang jadi Kazuha?"

"Gue aja" usul hakuba.

"Ok, nah tolong beliin kue tart seharga 100 ribu.."

"NAH! KETAUAN! Yang korupt berarti Heiji!" seru Shinichi dan Hakuba kompak.

"Ah tau ah! Jadi ribet urusannya! Ini, uang 500 rebu buat kalian berdua saja dah! Daripada gue terbawa-bawa!" omel Heiji.

"Beneran nih? Ikhlas ga? Ridho ga?" tanya Shinichi meyakinkan.

"Iya bener ikhlas! Buat kalian saja daripada gue terbawa-bawa, klo gini kan gue gak terbawa-bawa" kata Heiji.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu alhamdulillah. Untuk itu sebelum kita pergi, mari kita berdo'a.."

"Udah gak usah kelamaan!" potong Hakuba.

"Ya udah kita berdua pergi ke rumah Kaito dulu!" pamit Shinichi lalu pergi bersama Hakuba.

"Ok! Nah gini kan, gue gak terbawa-bawa jadi tuntas dah urusannya. Eh tunggu dulu, kayaknya gue tadi punya uang 500 rebu deh, di mana ya? Nahloh? WOI SHINICHI! HAKUBA! BALIK! Wah kurangasam gue ditipuuu!" seru Heiji.

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Sementara di rumah Kaito, Aoko dan Chikage masih belum selesai menata ruangan. Perasaan lama banget deh, gak rempong(?) *sifat asli keluar*

"Semua nya kok belum dateng ya? Padahal udah sore" gumam Aoko.

"Iya tuh, apa semuanya masih sibuk mungkin" kata Chikage.

"Selamat sore! Shinichi dan Hakuba di sini!" teriak seseorang atau sesuatu atau sebuah atau sebiji atau semangkok *digebukin* ok ok, maksud seseorang yaitu Shinichi.

"Masuk! Wah, udah pada dateng, nah si Heiji mana? Katanya mau dateng?" tanya Aoko.

"Hng, itu dia ada urusan mendadak!" jelas Hakuba.

"Oh, Shinichi tolong dong kau cegah kaito sementara biar gak masuk ke sini" pinta Chikage.

"Ok tante!" seru Shinichi sambil ngacir. Ikutin Shinichi yuk!

"Eh Shinichi loe mau ke mana?" tanya Kaito yang kebetulan lewat.

"Gak ke mana-mana, lah loe mau ke mana?" tanya Shinichi balik.

"Itu, gue mau ke ruang keluarga" jawab Kaito.

"Eh? Jangan ke ruang keluarga duluu!" cegah Shinichi.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan!"

"Ada perampok? Aduh gimana sih! Masa gue ultah dikasih hadiah perampok!" omel Kaito.

"Bukan perampok!" kata Shinichi.

"Yah, klo ga ada perampok gak seru dong" keluh Kaito.

"Ini yang bener yang mana?"

"Gak tau"

"Ah, pokoknya jangan ke sana dulu, soalnya lagi dibuatin surprise!" jelas Shinichi.

"Oh gitu, jadi klo gitu gue latihan terkejut dulu ye biar keren!" kata Kaito.

"Eh Kaito, kejutannya udah tapi katanya si Kaito suruh ditutup matanya biar lebih surprise. Ni kebetulan gue bawa penutup matanya" kata Hakuba.

"Sini biar gue iketin" ujar Shinichi sambil mengikat penutup matanya. Tapi...

"Ekh eekkhh! Elu klo ngiketin yang bener dong! Ini diiketnya di mata! Bukan di leher! Loe mau matiin gue?" omel Kaito yang ternyata Shinichi salah ngiket. Akhirnya, setelah 5 menit baru bener nutup matanya. Shinichi dan Hakuba menuntun Kaito ke ruang keluarga dengan cara melompat macam pocong, habis Kaito susah jalannya sih. Mereka pun sampai di ruang keluarga, Kaito melepas penutup matanya dan...

"SURPRISEE!" semua berteriak dengan sorakan gembira. Kaito Cuma cengo.

"Kok kue nya kecil?" tanya Kaito.

"Itu gara-gara Shinichi!" tuduh Aoko.

"Tapi gak apa, ini sesuai dengan rencana ku, kesederhanaan.." kata Kaito menenangkan.

"Sebelumnya, pembukaan dulu oleh Kaito"

"Terima kasih, untuk tem..."

"Aoko, tante dan Hakuba diem, supaya apa yang disampaikan oleh Kaito dapat kita cermati dan kita pahami" nasihat Shinichi.

"Bener-bener, terimakasih.. Sebelumnya, un..-"

"Jadi, saya juga harus mendengarkan, supaya saya mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kaito" kata Shinichi lagi.

"Oh iya iya, makasih.. dan un...-"

"Jadi kita harus memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaito supaya...-"

"NGOMONG AJA TERUS! Kapan gue ngomongnya?" omel Kaito.

"Harusnya kamu ngehargai Kaito dong, pas ultah jangan dibikin marah" nasihat Hakuba.

"Nah bener tuh! Makasih, jadi untuk tem..-"

"Kaito itu kan sahabat kita, jadi kita hargai dong" nasihat Hakuba lagi.

"Bener itu! Makasih, teman-teman yang..-"

"Jadi kita itu..-"

"SAMA AJA DODOL!" seru Shinichi.

"Klian ini bikin gue emosi! Kapan gue ngomongnya!" omel Kaito.

"Ah daripada Kaito ngomel pergi aja yuk, bubarin aja nih acara!" usul Shinichi. Semuanya pun ikut pergi.

"Eeeh, mau ke mana! Ke sini semua!" suruh Kaito. Semuanya kembali.

"Tau nih, bikin emosi" kata Kaito sambil menenangkan diri.

"Daripada kelamaan, mendingan langsung makan bersama aja. Silahkan makan hadiah masing-masing" kata Aoko.

"Hah?" semua cengo.

"Kau belum kasih tau ya Aoko?" tanya Kaito.

"Oh iya, saya lupa kasih tau. Hadiah yang kalian berikan, nanti dimakan masing-masing untuk menghargai Kaito" jelas Aoko. Masing-masing pun mengambil kotak hadiahnya.

"Kau bawa apa tuh Aoko?" tanya Kaito.

"Pizza, hehe"

"Untung gue bawa ikan teri, jadi bisa dimakan. Haha" kata Hakuba sambil mengambil ikan terinya.

"Hiii ikaan!" seru Kaito histeris lalu menjauh 1 meter dari Hakuba.

"Si.. Silahkan di makan"

"Kayaknya gue gak bisa makan deh, perut gue sakit, gue izin ke belakang dulu ya?" izin Shinichi.

"Eits, kagak bisa! Loe harus ngehargai Kaito dong, kasian! Makan tuh hadiah, bhuahaha" tawa Hakuba.

"Emang lu bawa apaan?" tanya Kaito. Shinichi pun membuka kado nya, tampak ikan segar nan bugar sehat jasmani dan rohani.

"IKAAANNN! Kenapa pada bawa ikan sih? Ini kan bukan acara sushi!" seru Kaito Spontan lalu menjauh lagi ampe pojok ruangan.

"Tapi resiko loe dah bawa ikan, makan tuh ikan!" kata Kaito.

"Ayo! MAKAN! MAKAN! MAKAN!" sorak semuanya pada Shinichi untuk memakan ikan mentah itu.

"Kagak tiap hari, kagak ultahnya, gue tetep kena sial!" gerutu Shinichi.

**= THE END =**

**A/N:**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Kaito \\(^o^)/**

**Wah, meski ultah gak kena apes ya? Hehe XD**

**Moga-moga makin kakkoi aja dah XD Untuk para readers, thanks for reading my gaje fic(?) and please review with critic and suggestion (sokenglish)**


End file.
